The Princess' sadness
by tpiapiac
Summary: It's too long to say anything, so if you want to know, have to read :) I hopeyou will and let me know what you think.


**Hello,**  
><strong>I had forgotten how wonderful feeling "to write". Once upon a time even yet to look at this page, I read most of the history I have stored on my phone. <strong>  
><strong>Do you know about special application "fanfiction"? I don't know if this is a dedicated solution from the authors of this page but in my case it works great for a few years.<strong>  
><strong>But the thing. I come to you today (here where I am is September 15th at 3:30 - the devil's hour, so great is made because oneshot is based on TVD). <strong>  
><strong>History AHAU with a somewhat confusing time and place of the action. I don't know if I will refer directly to the book or the series but the main characters are, of course, Stefan and Elena. There will also be other characters, as long as the story will be more parts.**  
><strong>Let me know what you think and errors I have committed. I put the text in a program that had to catch mistakes but it could not do so correctly, so I'll be grateful for your help.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just look at yourself" I heard the smooth voice behind me. My housemaid who was also the closest person to me brushed my hair back. Her hands was warm and I felt really nice touch on my skin. She tangled my hair in a nice bun and piled it high on top of my head. "You're beautiful. Don't have to worry about anything. Everything will be fine" she said with calm and soothing voice. She smiled to me warmly in such a way that for a moment it seemed to me that only a mother could share that smile with her child. But she wasn't mine, and I wasn't her.<p>

The thought that my parents won't be with me, led me crazy. I wanted to cry and shout with all my might at the same time. I wanted to break out of my trunk dress and escape, but also wanted to leave the room and go down to the ground floor, where everyone waited for my appearance. I wanted to be brave and strong, and full of enthusiasm. I wish I was just the fact that I couldn't enjoy those things which were waiting for me on the doorstep of my bedroom.

"I know I can handle it" I replied in a low voice when Miranda clung in my hair a couple of decorative crystals. On each of the hairpins was a small white diamond. My haircut was perfect. She was perfect. I felt that my mouth shaped a small smile.

I was ready.

Almost.

**X**

I pushed the large wooden door and I opened them to their full width. I felt a pleasant breeze of cool wind on your face. Small aeration, because in my bedroom window was still open.

I rested my hands on her hips. The material from which made was my long red dress was slippery but not shiny. When earlier I was looking at myself in the mirror I noticed that I looked just like a fairy tale's mermaid.

The dress was strapless and with bare back. Material run over on my body and clearly emphasized indentation in my waist where it creased almost imperceptibly. The area of my hips and thighs are still clung to my body but below the knees was expanded. Behind me was stretching a piece of fabric but not big so there was no way that anyone could have accidentally stepped on.

I slowly walked to the stairs. I felt more and more hot. This was due to the fact that I was nervous. I was very shaken. I touched the railing of the stairs and then rang the sound of stamping. The man at the bottom, which was supposed to announce me, tapped his long cane on the floor. A dead silence fell in the room. All eyes of gathered guests turned first at the man, then at the top of the stairs, where I was standing. They did not see me because I was standing behind a tall statue, only my hand was sticking out from behind the monument. I breathed deeply. I turned my head and looked at Miranda. She made a gesture of her hands as if she wanted push me mentally, add the courage.

Again, I took a deep breath and took a step. Then another and another after that. In the mind I counted how many stairs I went. I was deep in thought and did not hear when a man with a cane said my name. It was only when I wanted to take another step down I noticed that I cannot go lower anymore. I was there, with people, but alone.

I felt so alone between them.

And again I wanted to scream out.

And just cry at the same time.

**X**

Bal lasted almost until morning. At that time, I had the opportunity to know so many people that their names not remember for sure. It's not fair that I had to.

In the middle of the event after a lavish dinner we all wished to start dancing. I did not understand them. I haven't eaten much, almost nothing from the plate on which each of the waiters constantly threw me something. Anyway, all the guests went to the dance floor and my duty was to start dancing. I had to do it first and give a sign that it's time. But I did not want to play. I cannot dance, and I had no one to do that with me.

People looked at me like a museum specimen, when I stood alone in the middle of the ballroom and nobody bothered to approach me. They wanted to dance then why the hell no one has offered me assistance in this?!

I was not ashamed. Well, maybe a little. But the more I felt the anger at these people. Not only that each required from me to all of them met and remembered the name of each of them, they even had the audacity to reproach me and gossiping behind my back about my lack of education and manners. I didn't know them long time, well a half of count of guests I didn't know at all but I hated them.

I was going to stop this farce. To say that they started to dance or fuck off to their homes because they do not have the slightest desire to look at their cocky face. Already opened my mouth when I felt someone gently touched my back. After a while, my nose got a pleasant smell of cologne. The man gently took my hand and held it in such a way that instinctively I did my rotation around the axis.

I looked up at the face of my companion and savior. He did not smile but his eyes were laughing to me with a thousand of smiles.

My anger suddenly subsided when we started to move. With each step all the bad emotions completely left my body, where it was only amazement and delight.

The man moved his other hand up from my hips to my back. I could feel his touch on the skin. My body shivered because his fingers were cold. Music somewhat subsided, and in exchange for a busy song maestro ordered to play something slower. I looked from side to side, when all around us gathered more pairs. I wanted to bow before him and thank you for saving, but he bowed before me. But rather than leave, he invited me to the next round.

"May I?" he asked. He moved closer to me and took my hand in his. They fit together perfectly. All in all I was waiting for my answer. His reaction was immediate. He moved closer. Between us was not much space if at all there was! Our faces were divided centimeters and really wanted to kiss him. I do not know why. That's what, so my little whim. But I did not dare. I put my head on his shoulder, because so did other women who danced with their partners around us.

Slow dance however, was different from the previous one. The particular difference is that it was slow ... When you dancing quickly there is no time to consider how where to set foot on what to do with his hands, and head. In the slow movement, you have to be careful what you are doing.

"Again I'm so sorry" I said after that as I stepped on his foot again. He didn't said nothing like he never felt that I made something like this. Like my weight was nothing to him. I liked that thing. I liked him at all. "I'm not much into this. Dancing, I mean" I told him honestly. And after my opinion he smiled a bit. His green as emeralds eyes were glowing just like the jewels which were tangled with my hair. Even in this case, we fit perfectly to each other.

"Don't say that. You're better dancer than anyone with I had a pleasure to do it" - he said and then I felt unbelievably nasty feeling. I had in my mind the view of him and other girls with whom he danced before me.

I was jealous of them.

"Was there a lot of woman with whom you danced before?" I asked boldly. To much impudently. "I'm sorry. Don't answer for this. It's not my thing..." I've started to explain myself. He smiled gently.

"You do not have to explain nothing. You're the queen have the right to know what you want" - said calmly and sophistication.

"That's not true. My parents were who they were but did not change the fact who I am and do not need me to confess out of nothing".

"It will be as you say. But still I would like to tell you what you want. So there were only a few. My mom, aunt and grandmother. Well, my best friend. She recently celebrated a birthday. Asked me to dance because her fiancé cannot do that" he laughed under his breath. For me it was impossible to not laugh along with him.

I forgot about why I did not want to leave the bedroom a few hours earlier and what I wanted to prove to everyone around me. I wanted to take the place with him. The man who secretly and without me knowing stole my heart but first he repaired it.

He fixed me. He, a stranger.

And in that moment I wanted to be more corrupt, because I wanted him to mend me again.

And there was a bell in the tower. Like English Big Ben chimes, and he disappeared like a fairytale Cinderella.

"I have to go now," he said, and stayed in dance. Although rather it was no longer dance, and we were treading slowly in a circle. We stood next to each other and kept our hands in a common embrace. I do not know who had more fun, me or Miranda, who watched it all from the top of the stairs?

"I'll see you again?" I asked him perhaps a bit too aggressively. He smiled which gave me hope for is that he did not notice how much I cared.

But then his smile faded and became a neuter. "Unfortunately" he said. My guts again twisted inside me. My repaired heart began a frantic chase for traconymi dreams I could not even call.

"Why?"

"I'm not from here" he said after a while like it wasn't a real answer. "Farewell, beautiful princess. Don't be sad now".

**X**

"You seemed to be happy" Miranda said after the bath when she helped me brush out mixed hair. "Lovely boy".

I looked in the mirror in which she also stared. In this way we looked at each other. I nodded. I agreed with her. The boy was charming. And then it occurred to me something that I paid not the slightest attention earlier.

"I don't know his name!" I said aloud but more to myself.

"You'll see each other yet?"

"He said no." I got up from the place and headed toward my bed. I sat down on a soft bed sheets and looked at her as she leaves.

"Surely he lied" Miranda said, and laughed merrily. I didn't understand this behavior. She was just as if she knew something what I should know too. But I didn't. As if she knew the future.

"You know him?!" I got it. I shouted to her, but she just turned in my direction, I sat on the bed. She stood in the doorway and put a finger to her lips and whispered.

"Shhh... Good night my princess".

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is it. I hope that it's okay. Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it :D<strong>


End file.
